The Love I Lost, I Now Found
by SerialCheater
Summary: Amy decided to tell him how she really feels. She didn’t care how he’ll react. All that matters now to her was telling him she still loves him and she always have.


The Love I Lost, I Now Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

Rating:

Characters: Matt, Amy, Jeff, Trish, John, Dave, Randy, Melina, Johnny, Victoria, Stephanie, Paul

Summary: Amy decided to tell him how she really feels. She didn't care how he'll react. All that matters now to her was telling him she still loves him and she always have.

Spoilers: None

Amy hasn't seen him for quite sometime now. She truly misses him. She regrets the mistakes that she made a long time ago. She has never stopped loving him even during the time she was committing that mistake. She wondered what her life would be now if she hadn't made that mistake. But it doesn't really matter, because she knows that his heart that was once with her was now with someone else. Someone whom she thought deserves his love more. Her relationship with him before was no joke. It was the best relationship she had ever been in. Amy stood up and watched a tape of an episode of Raw. She played back the tape where in she said a statement that was true up to now.

"I want to make it clear. That I love and I will always love, Matt Hardy."

It was at that moment, she broke down. She cried continuously. She was devastated to know that she can never be known as Amy Dumas Hardy anymore. She cried all night. She was still hurt, very hurt. She couldn't think that he could move on so fast after a six-year relationship. But she thought he deserves to be happy after all that she put him through, even if it means being happy with someone who is not her. Though they were still friends, but she can't stand to know that they were only friends and nothing more.

After a few days of thinking, Amy decided to go to North Carolina to know if there's still a chance for them. Amy packed her stuff and went to the airport. She got on a plane that was destined in North Carolina. After a few hours she arrived, she immediately went to the Hardy's house. When she reached the house, she went over to knock. But before she did, she hesitated. But then she thought that if she never asks him, she might just have made another mistake that she will again regret. And so after a few seconds of hesitation she finally decided to knock. But before her knuckles touch the door, a familiar voice had spoken.

"Looking for any Hardy in particular?" he asked. Amy turned around to see the person.

"Matt! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" Amy asked nervously, Matt just gave her a grin. And Amy just realized what she asked him.

"Of course, you live here. What a stupid question Amy!" Amy told herself. Matt chuckled.

"What brought you here anyway? Oh, before you answer that, let's go inside." Matt asked as he opened the door.

As Amy entered she answered the question

"Matt, I need to ask you something." Amy said

"And you flew all the way over here just to ask a question, Ames, there's a thing called cell phone." Matt joked. But then Matt saw Amy was serious.

"Oh, I guess it's really important. What is it Ames?" he asked

"I know that I'm not in any position right now to ask you this, but Matt, do you still love me? Can we still bring back the relationship that we used to have? Can it be us again? Because I love you Matt and I always have" Amy said seriously as tears started to fill her beautiful eyes.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I'm already engaged." Matt said

"God, I'm sorry this is stupid. Just forget I asked those questions. I'm sorry I wasted your time. And congratulations to you and Ashley." Amy gave the tiniest smile and headed for the door.

"Amy wait, don't go." Matt called out.

"But I have to. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Ashley." Amy said as she faced him still crying.

"Come here." Matt said as he hugged Amy.

"I was only joking Amy, I'm not engaged and I'm not in a relationship right now. Of course we can bring back what we use to have. Because I still do love you and I never stopped. And I take back what I said about not being in a relationship right now because I am, and it's with you" Matt confessed.

"You promise?" Amy asked as Matt hugged her tighter but gently.

"Yes Amy, I promise." Matt said kissing Amy's forehead

After a few hours, Jeff arrived. When he entered in the house his stuff was packed outside of the room.

"Matt! What the hell are my stuff doing out here?" Jeff asked confused and a little irritated.

"Sorry bro, you're moving in back with Dad." Matt smiled at him.

"And why is that?" he asked with a brow raised

Then Amy went out of the room, Jeff was shocked, in a good way.

"Does she answer your question?" Matt smirked

"Amy!" Jeff said and hugged his best friend.

"Hey dude!" she said happily.

"It's about time you two got back together." Jeff teased.

"We know." Matt said mocking Jeff and Amy just smirked.

"Okay then, moving in with dad is not an alterable option." Jeff laughed.

"I guess so. Adios! Little bro!" Matt joked

"No, actually Jeff you can still stay. Anyway I'm still going back to Atlanta to get the rest of my stuff." Amy smiled

"Hear that Matt? I can stay!" Jeff said childishly.

"Actually I agree, we'll be back in a few days. I'll go with her." Matt said

"But once we get home you're out of here!" Matt joked

"Cool with me." Jeff said coolly

"Oh hey Jeff, me and Ames will head to dad's place. Want to come?" Matt asked

"Okay, just give me a second. I'll go get my iPod." Jeff said as he got his iPod in the living room.

After a few minutes they arrived. Jeff and Matt were the first to head at the backyard, because they wanted to surprise their dad.

"Hey boys, it's so nice of you to visit." Their dad greeted.

"Hey. Dad, remember this picture?" Matt asked pointing at the picture that he held.

"Yeah, who would forget? You three were the best team ever. It's just too bad that you lost a member." Their father said, and then Jeff signaled for Amy to show up.

"Who lost who?" Amy asked as she went out to the backyard

"Amy, is that you?" Jeff and Matt's Dad asked

"Who else would it be?" She said and gave him a hug.

"It's good to have you back." He said

"Dad, Jeff will be moving back in with you." Matt said

"It looks like it." Their dad joked. They all laughed.

"But not until after a few days. I and Amy will be going to Atlanta for a few days." Matt stated.

"Good, I can still fix the room for Jeff." Their dad said.

After that, Amy and Matt packed their stuff and headed to Atlanta. After a few hours of traveling, they arrived, though it was already night. They went to Amy's house to drop off their stuff then afterwards, they went to the park.

"So, how's life in here before we got back together?" Matt asked as both of them sat down in a bench.

"To be honest, I was miserable." Amy confessed.

"Why is that?" Matt asked

"Because I wasn't with you, every part of me was a mess ever since I made that mistake. Matt, I guess it just didn't work for me being just Amy Dumas, because it would only work for me if it was Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy's girlfriend." Amy said.

"Well, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy's girlfriend, won't work for me." Matt told her.

"Oh." It was all Amy said sounding hurt and she looked down. The Matt lifted her face with his hand gently.

"Because it would only work if it's going to be Amy Dumas Hardy." Matt said smiling. Then he knelt on one knee bringing out a small box from his pocket.

"Amy Dumas, you're the best thing that ever happened to my life and you always have been. I have been carrying this ring around for two years now. Amy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and not with anyone else. Amy, will you marry me?" Matt asked whole- heartedly.

"Of course I will marry you Matt! I will!" Amy said gladly as Matt put the ring on her finger. Then they both stood up and kissed. After that moment, they went back to Amy's place and rested.

After a few weeks of planning their wedding it was now that day. Amy will be known as Amy Dumas Hardy in a couple of hours. Her maid of honor was Trish. Her bride's maids were Stacy, Victoria and Stephanie. Matt's best man was Jeff. And his groom's men were Dave, John and Paul. They also invited Randy, Carlito, Melina, Johnny, and their other friends.

It was now time for the moment of truth. The wedding ceremony will now start. Matt and the entourage started walking down the aisle. When all of them settled, they awaited for Amy's arrival. Amy walked down the aisle looking very beautiful. She was wearing a white gown, simple, but elegant. She smiled as she approached the altar. This by far, was the happiest day of her life. Matt and Amy were now standing in front of the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas in holy matrimony." The priest started.

"Now, let us here the vows of the couple. Amy you start first." The priest instructed.

"Matt, you're the most important person in my life right now. I love you with all of my heart and I always will. Even though we were separated for quite some time, I never stopped loving you. And I never will. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're my forever." Amy said as Trish handed her the ring, then she place it on Matt's finger.

"Amy, I love you always and forever. We were tested by fate, but we found the way back into each other's arms. And I'm very thankful that neither of us let go. I know in it in my heart that we're meant for each other and we're meant to be together. No matter what happens, I promise you that I'm always here to love you and that I'll never let you go again. You're my forever." Matt said as Jeff handed him the ring, then he placed it on Amy's finger.

"Anyone who feels that the two of them shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said.

"Very well then, Amy Dumas, do you take Matt Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Amy said gladly.

"And do you Matt Hardy, take Amy Dumas as your lawfully wedded bride, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Matt Hardy answered smiling.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest gladly said.

Matt kissed Amy, and then they walked down to the aisle. Now known as Mr. and Mrs. Matt Hardy.


End file.
